wikicitypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Seoul, Seoul, South Korea
Seoul is the capital and largest city of South Korea. The city borders Uijeongbu and Goyang to the north, Bucheon and Incheon to the west, Gwangmyeong, Gwacheong, and Seongnam to the west, and Namyangju, Guri, and Hanam to the east. The city has a population of just over 10M, and a land area of 233mi^2 (276km). The Han River runs directly through the city. About The Flag Seoul's flag is another simple one, consisting of just a white banner, a red circle in the upper part, and streaks of blue and green just bottom of it. History Seoul has been a capital of many countries, first Korea in 1394, and South Korea since 1948. The reason for this is because Seoul always had a defensive standpoint and war strategy. The word Seoul even means capital in the Korean language. Though not bordering the sea, Seoul has the second largest water and fishing business in South Korea, after Incheon due to bordering the Han River. Another side affect to this, is the fact that Seoul hasn't grown since the 1950's. Westernization Seoul started to get introduced to western culture in the 1870's when its current holder, the Choson Dynasty, began to grow weak and was overtaken by a Japanese protectorate. Due to the Dutch and Americans influencing Japan, these idealogies started to spread to Seoul as well. These modernizations included new technologies, automation, and new understandings of science and physics. These recent centuries however, have seen explosive population and physical growth in Seoul the fourteenth biggest city in the world. Climate Due to Seoul being 30 miles away from the Pacific Ocean, the city has a more humid subtropical climate, with short and dry winters. Seoul is classed as having a temperate climate with four distinct seasons, but temperature differences between the hottest part of summer and the depths of winter are extreme. Culture Religion Korean culture is profoundly influenced by Confucian principles and this pervades not only personal lives, but also business. Confucianism supports group harmony, respect for elders and authority, the importance of family, friendship and ancestors, and also, tradition. Kibun (equivalent to face, or honour) is highly significant to Koreans and they will always attempt to maintain their Kibun, or personal dignity. Confrontation is to be avoided at all cost as once Kibun is lost it cannot be regained. Etiquette In South Korea, good relationships are crucial to success both in personal and business circles, and these are assimilated within the business world. Korean’s make friends first, and clients second. To make the most of your business acumen you must also appear trustworthy, honourable and respectable in a social and business setting. Language The fundamentals of the Korean languate are similar many other Asian dialects, like Japanese and Mongolian. The language, similar to countries like the UK, is regional; differing mainly in accent, but are so similar that comprehension for speakers, or listeners, is not an issue. Key difference in dialect are also attributed to social status. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:South Korean Cities Category:Seoul-Incheon Metro Cities Category:10K+ Inhabitants Category:50K+ Inhabitants Category:100K+ Inhabitants Category:500K+ Inhabitants Category:1M+ Inhabitants Category:5M+ Inhabitants Category:10M+ Inhabitants Category:Asian Cities Category:Seoulite Cities Category:Country Capitals Category:Region Capitals Category:Country Largest Cities Category:Region Largest Cities